swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Hotfix 19.11
On Thursday, March 17, 2011, at 4:00 AM PDT all U.S. and European galaxies will be brought down for server maintenance and a Hotfix. The servers are estimated to be down for 4 hours. If this timeframe changes, we'll post an update on the official forums. Ewok Festival of Love Paintings Challenge *The paintings from the Ewok Festival of Love Captivating Caption Challenge are now in-game! Opening the Challenge Painting Container will let you select one of the five paintings from the Ewok Festival of Love Paintings Challenge. Guild *A GuildWar channel has been added to receive guild war kill notification for Guild Wars your guild is currently involved in. *In addition to the existing /guildnotify slash command, you can now also toggle your guild login status notification by selecting yourself from the guild Permission List window. *The guild war Exemption/Exclusive permissions have been split into separate ground and space guild war Exemption/Exclusive permissions. *HINT/REMINDER: Use the Exclusive permission if there are only a few guild members you want to participate in guild wars. Just flag those guild members with the Exclusive permission. If any guild member is flagged with the Exclusive permission, all other guild members will be automatically exempt from guild wars (regardless of their Exemption permission status), unless they are also flagged with the Exclusive permission. This is more efficient than having to flag everyone with the Exemption permission. Conversely, if you want most of the guild members to participate in guild wars, with the exception of a few, then use the Exemption permission. Flag those few members with the Exemption permission and everyone will be included in guild wars except for those flagged with the Exemption permission. This is more efficient than having to flag everyone with the Exclusive permission. Remember, Exclusive supersedes Exemption, so a guild member with both the Exclusive and Exemption permissions will always be included in guild wars. If someone in the guild with Set Permissions permission is making you Exclusive (or removing your Exemption status) against your wishes, because you have unilaterally given yourself the Exemption permission, perhaps it's time to consider a new guild, or a new guild leader. *The mechanism for ending a guild war has been changed. The following are the new methods that guild X can use to end a guild war with guild Y. *Guild X disbands. The guild war will be immediately terminated, and the newly added Status column in the Ended Guild Wars window will display "X disbanded". *Guild X surrenders, by selecting the guild war from the Guild Enemies window, and then selecting Surrender. The guild war will be immediately terminated, and the newly added Status column in the Ended Guild Wars window will display "X surrendered". *Guild X offers truce, by selecting the guild war from the Guild Enemies window, and then selecting Truce. The Guild Enemies window will display that X has offered truce, and the newly added Status column in the Active Guild Wars window will display "X offered truce". Once a truce has been offered, it cannot be withdrawn. *If guild Y accepts the offered truce, by selecting the guild war from the Guild Enemies window, and then selecting Yes to confirm acceptance of the offered truce, the guild war will be immediately terminated, and the newly added Status column in the Ended Guild Wars window will display "X offered truce - accepted". *If guild Y doesn't accept the offered truce, after 7 days have elapsed (during which time, the guild war will still be on), on the next galaxy restart, the guild war will be terminated, and the newly added Status column in the Ended Guild Wars window will display "X offered truce - expired". *Notifications of guild disband, surrender, truce offer, and truce acceptance will be sent to the GuildWar channel of members of the 2 guilds involved. Category:Updates